Odion (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Odion is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Odion, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He appears in-game after the player claims his Character Unlock Mission reward for activating Trap Cards 300 times. Black Gate Keys are required to Duel Odion at the Gate. The special event Solemn Odion has Odion use different Decks and drop different rewards than usual. Description Biography Immediately after the player claims the reward for Odion's appropriate Character Unlock Mission, they will encounter Odion for the first time. At the time, he is engaged in a Duel with Jay, the latter struggling against him. After Odion defeats Jay with his "Judgment of Anubis" card, Odion reveals that he himself never thought he'd be able to Duel again after all the darkness he experienced. He then wonders if his own presence in Duel World means that "Master Marik" is in Duel World as well. Until the player defeats Odion for the first time, whenever they challenge Odion to a Duel, he will observe that the player is a noble Duelist, one that is worthy of battling. He tells the player that he'll show the player what he's capable of, if they wish to Duel him, but also warns the player that they may come to regret their decision. He then asks the player if they still have the courage to Duel him, before accepting the situation and declaring that they should begin. Upon Odion's first defeat, he remarks that the player's tactics were most impressive. He goes on to claim that since the player showed no fear against his strategies, that proves they are an honorable Duelist. Odion then declares that it was his privilege to Duel the player, before prompting the player to continue their journey and seek their glory. After the player redeems their final unclaimed reward for Odion's Character Unlock Missions, they will encounter Odion again, who tells the player that even when people are lost in the darkness, those people must not lose their will to fight for the light, something which he proclaims he's done his whole life. He recommends that this is something the player should do as well. Odion goes on to declare that fighting for the light is fighting for one's own existence, and that he himself will keep fighting with his "Embodiment of Apophis" card. He concludes his dialogue by stating his quest for the light shall never end. Gallery Profile-DULI-Odion.png | Profile Chibi-DULI-Odion.png | Chibi CutIn-DULI-Odion.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-Odion.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-Odion.png | Defeat Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Solemn Odion Level 40 Level 40 Duelist Chronicles: Battle City Showdown! Level 20 Level 40 Skill: "Chain Reaction" Tag Duel Tournament (second event) Kuriboh Cup Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Odion reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Odion, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. When dueling against Level 40 Solemn Odion, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Joey Wheeler *When he wins a Duel with Joey Wheeler, Odion announces "You've reached the end of your rope, Mr. Wheeler." **When he loses the Duel, Odion says "My master has a darker side...And I'm unable to contain it anymore..." followed by "You must stop him for me..." ;Yami Marik *When starting a Duel with Yami Marik, Odion announces "Master Marik, I cannot erase your pain and sorrow." followed by "But perhaps I can end your suffering." **When he loses the Duel, he says "Forgive me, Master Marik. I have failed you again." Card-specific ;Monsters *When Odion Summons "Mystical Beast of Serket", a cut-in frame of Odion briefly appears, and he announces "I awaken a great creature from it's ancient slumber!" followed by "Mystical Beast of Serket, I summon thee!" **Most of the time when Odion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Mystical Beast of Serket!" **When Odion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Mystical Beast of Serket's effect activates!" followed by "Mystical Beast Evolution!" *When Odion Summons "The Winged Dragon of Ra", a cut-in frame of Odion briefly appears, and he announces "Ancient One, hear my call! I offer myself to release thee!" followed by "Let anyone who doubts my power feel your fire!" then followed by "The Winged Dragon of Ra!!" **Most of the time when Odion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with The Winged Dragon of Ra!" **When Odion activates the effect of that monster to destroy a monster, he announces "The Winged Dragon of Ra's special ability activates!" followed by "Egyptian God Phoenix!" *When Odion Summons "Ghost Knight of Jackal", a cut-in frame of Odion's face briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon Ghost Knight of Jackal!" ;Spells/Traps *When Odion Summons "Embodiment of Apophis", a cut-in frame of Odion briefly appears, and he announces "There's no escaping from its rage!" followed by "I activate my trap, Embodiment of Apophis!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Embodiment of Apophis" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Embodiment of Apophis" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Odion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Embodiment of Apophis!" *When Odion activates "Curse of Anubis", he announces "You fell right into my Trap! Curse of Anubis!" *When Odion activates "Eatgaboon", he announces "You're like a tiny mouse who stepped into my inescapable trap." followed by "Eatgaboon, activate!" *When Odion activates "Judgment of Anubis", he announces "You brought this on yourself." followed by "Judgment of Anubis!" *When Odion activates "Temple of the Kings" or its effect, he announces "Behold the sanctuary of the King of Egypt!" followed by "I activate the Continuous Trap, Temple of the Kings!" *When Odion activates "Tiki Curse", he announces "Tiki Curse, activate!" **Most of the time when Odion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Tiki Curse!" *When Odion activates "Tiki Soul", he announces "Tiki Soul, activate!" **Most of the time when Odion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Tiki Soul!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters *When Odion Summons "Mystical Knight of Jackal", he announces "I Summon Mystical Knight of Jackal!" *When Odion Summons "The End of Anubis", he announces "I Summon The End of Anubis!" ;Spells/Traps *When Odion activates "Metal Reflect Slime", he announces "Metal Reflect Slime, activate!" *When Odion activates "Zoma the Spirit", he announces "Zoma the Spirit, activate!" **Most of the time when Odion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Zoma the Spirit!" Trivia *The Card "Temple of the Kings" is a Spell Card, but the text and voice line in the game list it as a Trap Card. *Scud, Téa Gardner, Rex Raptor, Mako Tsunami, and Odion, in ascending order, are the characters with the least card-specific dialogue in-game. *Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto, Odion, Mokuba Kaiba, Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Jaden Yuki, Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Jaden/Yubel, Crow Hogan, Leo, Tetsu Trudge, and Rex Goodwin are the characters with the most cards that feature a cut-in frame of the Duelist(s) themselves. *Yugi Muto, Mako Tsunami, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, Ishizu Ishtar, Odion, Maximillion Pegasus, Arkana, Espa Roba, Prana, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Syrus Truesdale, and Sartorius Kumar are the characters with the least character-specific dialogue in-game. **The aforementioned characters, excluding Prana, have the average amount of character-specific dialogue a Legendary Duelist possesses. *The Legendary Duelists who have the longest dialogue for the specific cards that feature a cut-in frame of the said character(s) are: **Seto Kaiba - Obelisk the Tormentor **Yami Marik, Odion - The Winged Dragon of Ra **Odion - Mystical Beast of Serket **The Paradox Brothers - Gate Guardian **Yubel - Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare **Sartorius Kumar - Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler, Arcana Force XXI - The World **Dark Signer Carly Carmine - Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu *There are some Legendary Duelists who have special event counterparts: **Joey Wheeler - Super Joey **Rex Raptor - Roaring Rex **Mai Valentine - Elegant Mai **Téa Gardner - Superb Téa **Chazz Princeton - Serious Chazz **Syrus Truesdale - Tardy Syrus **Jaden Yuki - Spunky Jaden **Bastion Misawa - Inglorious Bastion **Yami Yugi - Epic Yami **Ishizu Ishtar - Gravekeeper Ishizu **Odion - Solemn Odion **Maximillion Pegasus - Fantastic Pegasus **Alexis Rhodes - Alluring Alexis **Weevil Underwood - Scheming Weevil *While Legendary Duelists have their own theme music when a player duels against them, some share the same theme music: **Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Tristan Taylor **Téa Gardner and Yugi Muto **Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, and Bonz **Mokuba Kaiba, The Paradox Brothers, Espa Roba, and Lumis and Umbra **Yami Bakura and Yami Marik **Ishizu Ishtar and Odion **Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson **Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, and Tyranno Hassleberry **Leo and Luna **Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Rex Goodwin **Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters